Digimon Tamers : BlackShadow
by Ayu Noctlight
Summary: Saat sebuah monster data muncul kedunia manusia, dan menyeret orang-orang terpilih untuk menjaga keseimbangan dunia, Sebagai seorang Penjinak, akan dengan bahaya yang kiyan muncul kapan saja. [Vol 2 : Penjinak Guilmon,Terriermon, Renamon]
1. Vol 1 : New Home

**Genre:Other Chara, Romance, Friendship, Life, Crys, Flastback, alurnya diambil dari cerita originalnya (sebagian), base-trund, Avgenture, and Fighting**

 **Disclamer:**

 **Digimon Series © Akiyoshi Hongo.**

 **Digimon Tamers : BlackShadow © Nivans Erlangga & (Lightning shun)**

 **[Vol 1 : New Home]**

.

.

.

 _Benarkah disini?_

Seorang gadis berambut pendek hitam, dengan tinggi badan 160, mengenakan sebuah jaket abu-abu dari jins, dan celana training berwarna hitam, Sepatu kats merah dan sebuah gandengan tas mike-gunung, berwarna merah\hitam yang nampak setia dipundaknya, matanya yang berwarna abu-abu, dan rautnya yang dingin nampaknya tengah melirik sebuah rumah ber-apartemen sederhana yang dihimpit dengan belakang gedung pencakar langit, dan kondisi tempatnya pun sangatlah sederhana, karna ada beberapa rumah keluarga-keluarga sekitar rumah yang menengah disana, beberapa mart 24 jam, juga nampak terlihat diujung jalan, memudahkan seseorang untuk membeli sesuatu kapan saja.

"Kau mencari sesuatu nak?!,"Sosok seorang nenek tua nampak tersenyum, membawa sapu halaman ditanganya, nampaknya sang nenek habis membakar sampah daun kering didepan rumahnya.

"Hai! Ba-san! Aku mencari alamat!,"Ucap gadis itu menghelah nafas sembari membungkukan badan sebagai simbol penghormatan pada orang yang lebih tua. "Jika tak keberatan apa anda mau memberi tahu apa ini alamat yang sama dengan apartement ini,"Ucapnya.

"Mana-mana sini Ba-san lihat!,"Seulas senyuman nampak berkembang saat anak itu menyerahkan kertas ditanganya. "Ummm ini memang tempatnya nak!,"Senyumnya.

"Ah sungguh,"Tanyanya lagi memastikan.

"Iya alamatnya memang disini, dan kebetulan aku Ba-san Hakuo pemilik apartement ini,"Ujarnya sembari tersenyum membelai kepala hitam sang anak. "Siapa yang memintamu kemari, apa kau tak terlalu muda menyewah sebuah apartemen nak,"Tanyanya dengan sabar.

"Aku diminta bibiku untuk tinggal disini Ba-san Hakuo,"Jawab sang anak dengan apa-adanya, dan ungkapanya langsung membuat raut sang Nenek berubah seolah mengingat sesuatu, dan sontak dia berteriak satu oktaf karna sesuatu, membuat sang anak merasa kaget.

"Jangan-jangan kau Keponakan Reika-san ya yang mau tinggal beberapa tahun disini,"Jawabnya sembari tersenyum, dan anak itu tersenyum tipis membenarkan kata-kata nenek Hakuo. "Lalu siapa namamu?,"Tanyanya sembari tersenyum.

"Namaku Chaou-Yu,"Jawabnya sembari membungkuk,Nenek Hakuo kembali tersenyum memperhatikan Yu dan membelai kepala sang anak.

"Aku akan mengantarmu kekamarmu, sejak Reika-san meminta bahwa kamu akan tinggal disini aku sudah menyiapkan-nya,"Jawabnya mengomando Yu untuk mengikutinya. "Ne Yu-chan, apa kapan mobil membawa barang-barangmu,"Jawab Nenek Hakuo pada Yu, membuat sang anak hanya tersenyum.

"Ketika aku sampai, bibi Reika bilang akan mengantarkan barangnya dan meminta biro-pindah mengatur semuanya,"Jawab Yu.

"Silahkan masuk ini ruanganmu,"Jawab Sang nenek, mempersilahkan Yu untuk memasuki ruangan tersebut membuat ia tersenyum memperhatikan ruangan.

* * *

Ruangan dengan konsep yang lumayan cukup ditinggal lebih dari seorang memiliki tiga ruang, yang berupa : dua Kamar, dapur, dan kamar mandi. Disain seuk dengan tembok berwarna orange-jeruk, lantai didapur mengunakan tehel berwarna biru-muda, dan khusus dikamar mengunakan full-karpet berwarna jingga, ia hanya tersenyum sembari menatap beberapa barang yang sudah disediakan gratis yaitu beberapa peralatan memasak, berupa wajan, dan kompor-gas lokal untuk satu pembakaran, sebuah Futo(kasur gulung) dan Garam-mandi, peralatan mandi : sabun dan pasta-gigi kecil, dia tak perlu khawatir mengenai air karna didapur sudah memiliki keran khusus cuci piring dan mandi pun pakai Shower, Yu sedikit bersukur meski tempatnya kecil namun ini lebih dari cukup dengan apa yang diterimanya.

"Jika kau butuh apa-apa panggil saja Aku, rumahku disebelah Apartemen ini,"Jawab Bibi Hakuo sembari tersenyum, lalu melangkah meninggalkan Yu sendiri mencoba menikmati rumah barunya.

Sepeninggalan nenek Hakuo, Yu lalu melepas tasnya diatas sebuah karpet diruang kamarnya, dengan langkah pelan ia melepas jaket-hitam sports lalu langsung membaringkan tubuhnya dengan cepat diatas Karpet. "Haaah! Melelahkan,"Jawabnya lelah.

 _ **Zero no Chouritsu (song)**_

 _ **Just call my name-So call my name**_

 _ **Chiriyuku hitohira o-Musunde kudasai anata no sono ude de**_

 _ **Just call my name - So call my name**_

 _ **Kono me ni yakitsukete...**_

Pip!

Rautnya menyengit mematikan beberapa penggal suara pesan sms, lalu menatap lalu menyengit saat sebuah gambar panggilan muncul dengan tulisan 'Ayahku'.

Pip

 **[Ayahku]**

 **[Bagaimana kabar dengan kondisi rumahmu]**

 **[Apa kau merasa nyaman?!]**

 **[Aku sudah mengurus surat-surat kepindahanmu senin nanti kau bisa mulai sekolah]**

"Hyuuuh!," Yu menghelah nafas, lalu menghempaskan ponsel-nya kembali, kelantai lalu menatap langit-langit kamarnya, ia lalu melihat arloji yang setia ditangan kirinya, menunjukan Jam 3 Sore. "Sebentar lagi biro pindahan akan datang, aku akan menyapu lantai saja,"Jawabnya mantap dan bangkit.

* * *

"Terimakasih banyak,"Yu membungkuk pada para pegawai biro-pindahan diantar didepan pintu. beberapa menit yang lalu, mau membantunya mengatur barang-barang kirimanya. Meletakan beberapa benda berat berupa, sebuah meja pendek, TV tabung lebar, sebuah komputer pc, Ac dan elektronik lainya seperti alat penanak-nasi pemanas, Kulkas dll.

Usai itu para pegawai itu tersenyum, lalu meninggalkan Yu karna tugasnya sudah mereka selesai. Yu lalu bergerak mendekati kamar tambahan kosong yang digantinya menjadi ruangan serba guna dimana terdapat TV tabung, dan menyetel sebuah Saluran.

Ketika Yu menyalakan Saluran sebuah muka seorang Host nampak muncul begitu, percaya diri dihadapan monitor lalu berkata.

"Halo semuanya! Kabar gembira bagi kalian

Yang seorang DCP 'DigiCardPlayer' yang kali ini saya membahas bahwa hasil pengungguman kompetisi menjadi Penjinak terkuat KDC sejepang,"Utar seorang Host dalam acara TV itu dengan penuh semangat. "Dalam tiga bulan berturut-turut adalah-," Host itu nampak berputar-putar menagkat mic dan jari telunjuknya pada kamera. "Makino Ruki,"Ucapnya dengan heboh.

Yu mendengkus memperhatikan sebuah Video munculkan sosok seorang gadis berambut coklat-kemerahan dengan raut datar dilayar TV lalu mendengkus, dia menjadi sorot ribuan kamera Wartawan karna ia berhasil menjadi pemenang KDC atau The King Digimon-Card, yang ditujukan untuk sebuah turnamen kartu monster yang saat ini menjadi game yang diminati anak-anak diseluruh dunia.

Tip!

Yu lalu memencet tombol off pada TV dan langsung saja, layar hitam seketika. "Sebaiknya aku juga harus membeli perlengkapan bahan makanan dan lain-lain,"Yu lalu mendengkus lalu bangkit dari kursi, dan bergegas bersiap-siap untuk keluar.

 **[Bunda]**

 **[Aku sudah mengirimu, beberapa uang]**

 **[Itu adalah uang bulananmu]**

 **[Makan dan hiduplah yang benar!]**

Yu menghelah nafas, sembari membawa kantung belanjaan yang berisi beberapa makanan kaleng, serta disibukan dengan SMS ponsel yang datang dari Ibunya. Yu memang sudah terbiasa hidup dari 1 SD jauh dari orang tuanya, karna pekerjaan keduanya sangat padat dan selalu pindah-pindah Negara membuat Yu harus tinggal dirumah sendirian atau tinggal Diasrama, sebenarnya Yu datang kejepang awalnya diminta ibunya untuk melanjutkan SD Jepang dan tinggal dengan Bibinya Reika namun masalahnya kesibukan Reika sebagai fotografer memaksa nya tuntutan untuk bekerjaan selama 3 bulan di Amerika, dan Karna Ayah Yu sudah terlanjur memasukanya disekolah diJepang Yu memutuskan meminta orang tuanya untuk menyewakan apartemen hingga dia ada disini sekarang.

Bola mata Yu membulat saat, mendengar seruan seseorang bersama angin tak kasat mata, entah dari mana angin sebesar itu bisa berada ditengah Jalan kota seperti ini ditengah malam dan sepi serta penuh kabut.

"Ah!, ada apa ini!,"Bola mata Yu nampak membulat saat sebuah bayangan berwarna kuning dengan cepat terhempas kelangit dan bergerak begitu aneh. Bersamaan sebuah monster dengan begitu besar muncul tak hanya satu tapi dua, dihadapan monster itu nampak berdiri seorang gadis yang dilihat Yu disiaran TV tadi. "I-Itu mahluk apa dan Gadis itu bukanya Makino Ruki, gadis yang menjadi KDC yang ditayangkan diTV,"Desis Yu.

Sosok besar monster berbentuk Harimau namun berbulu kuning dengan dililiti api melilitnya nampak menyeramkan. Namun Gadis bernama Ruki itu hanya menatap sombong dan berkata "Rakugumo kau Kalah,"Jawabnya bersaman sebuah mahluk rubah kuning, yang sepintas dilihat Yu memunculkan sosoknya.

Terlihat Monster yang disebut **Rakugumon** nampak mencengkram tubuh sang Rubah, dan perkelitan antara mereka begitu sangat nyata, membuat Yu hanya bisa bersembunyi disemak-semak. "Ini bukanlah kenyataan tak mungkin ada,"Yu hanya memandang dengan wajah gemetar, terus menyaksikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

Terlihat gadis bernama Ruki nampak memutar sebuah Kartu dengan mengucapkan, sesuatu yang tak terlalu terdengar oleh Yu, bersamaan benda ditanganya nampak bersinar terang. Dan sebuah keanehan pada mahluk rubah yang juga Digimon, mereka kembali bertarung dan dalam waktu sekejab semua keadaan sudah terbalik.

Meski begitu Yu tak ingin terus menyaksikan mengikuti pertempuran itu, takutnya akan membawanya pada masalah, membuatnya memutuskan meninggalkan tempat itu lalu pulang kerumahnya.

"Ini Gila,"Desis Yu sembari terduduk lemas, saat ia mengunci pintu kamar apartementnya. Pikiranya sangat Shock dengan nada gemetar, ia nampak bergetar meringkuk bersandar pintu, hatinya mencoba berusaha tenang namun tidak bisa, ia lalu bergerak menuju kamarnya mungkin dengan tidur akan membuang jauh-jauh apa yang dilihatnya tadi.

Krek! Dubrk!

* * *

 **[Yu Pov]**

Aku melirik lemari berisi Futo yang ada dikamar, dan ingin segera mengelarnya, namun aku melihat sebuah kardus yang memang belum kuperiksa dengan baik. Membuat pemikiranku sedikit teralihkan menatap kardus lalu membukanya. Mata hijauku membulat saat itu juga, saat melihat kotak hitam yang merupakan sebuah Konsol-game pertamaku, yang diberikan oleh Ayahku beberapa bulan yang lalu.

 **Digimon Virtual (Digital Eveld)** buatan Amerika.

Game ini, tersambung dalam gesekan Card bisa dimainkan secara Virtual, dengan besic 2D, tidak hanya bisa mengendalikan kartu yang kita gunakan dari dunia nyata. Kita ditugaskan menjadi pemandu Monster dari telur hingga menetas dan merawatnya hingga menjadi kuat. Aku lalu mengeluarkan benda itu dari dalam kardus lalu memasangnya di PC rasanya aku ingin mengalihkan pikiranku dari semua hal yang berbentuk Digimon namun kenapa aku justru memainkan game ini.

Setelah pemasangan kabel dan lainya, aku mengaplikasikan windows 5 dan menaruh beberapa kartu koleksiku didepan mejaku, dan masuk dalam gamenya. Aku mendengkus melihat sosok monster yang kujadikan rekan adalah sebuah Digimon Tyape-air bernama Carpmon, bentuknya sejenis kepiting.

Mengkin beberapa orang merasa heran dengan Digimon satu ini, aku lihat jarang ada yang memakainya menjadi patner, aku juga sering ditanya mengapa aku memilihnya.

' _Entahlah_ ' Aku hanya selalu berkata hal itu setiap mereka bertanya padaku, mengapa aku tak memilih Agumon, atau Vimon, atau Patamon atau Digimon kuat lainya sebagai Patnerku.

"Apa yang kulihat benar-benar aneh!,"Aku berbicara pelan pada Layar dimana Carbmon berada tenang disana. "Kau tahu itu?,"Jawabku jujur, perlahan aku memperhatikan layar sembari mendengkus, aku punya kebiasaan aneh mencurahkan kegelisahan baik bersifat pesonal atau masalah pribadi pada sebuah Monster dalam game, hal ini begitu memalukan, serta membuatku seperti orang gila saja, karna menghabiskan waktu bermenit-menit hanya untuk mengobrol tidak jelas padanya.

Pada dasarnya aku adalah gadis tertutup, aku tripikal tak mudah bersosialisasi, memikirkan kesan sekolah baruku saja, hatiku mengatakan ini tak akan mudah "Mereka tak akan percaya dengan apa yang kukatakan, jika aku berkata jika aku melihat Digimon ada didunia nyata"Jawabku sekali-lagi sontrak aku melihat kedua Capid Carbmon ditanganya bergerak keatas dan kebawah seolah mengatakan sesuatu terlihat Emonikon bahwa Carbmon senang akan keberadaanku.

Sungguhkah? Senang? Apa karna aku cerita padanya padahal dia hanya benda mati?

"Terimakasih Carbmon,"Jawabku tersenyum tulus.

 **[END POV]**

 **[NORMAL POV]**

* * *

Yu tersenyum namun aku tak menyadari beberapa tetes air jatuh dari matanya, kearah salah satu Kartu diatas meja. Dan Shing!.. Salah satu kartu berubah berwarna Biru dengan Portal layar komputernya yang nampak terlihat aneh, bergelombang statis dan tidak beraturan muncul dilayar. "Ada apa ini!,"Racaw cemas memenuhi otak Yu. "Apa yang terjadi, apa yang terjadi pada komputerku!,"ia mencoba melakukan apa saja, menekan tombol mengecek kabel takutnya meledak atau mengalami Koslet.

Namun Yu terdiam lalu pandanganya fokus memperlihatkan sebuah kartu berwarna biru aneh, diatas meja. "Carbmon,"Dia menguma pelan lalu mengesek pelan kartu tersebut pada Card gesek.

Bersamaan sinar yang tiba-tiba memenuhi ruangan.

* * *

 **[Bersambung]**

 **Saat masih kecil aku suka dengan cerita digimon series, sampai saat ini. Saat masih anak-anak Fantasy-ku kadang berpikir andai aku didunia itu apa yang terjadi ya? Tapi ya hehehem...akhirnya kubuat juga cerita ini, semoga dinikmati..sampai jumpa dipart selanjutnya.**


	2. Vol 2 : Guilmon,Terriermon, Renamon

**Genre:Other Chara, Romance, Friendship, Life, Crys, Flastback, alurnya diambil dari cerita originalnya (sebagian), base-trund, Avgenture, and Fighting**

 **Disclamer:**

 **Digimon Series © Akiyoshi Hongo.**

 **Digimon Tamers : BlackShadow © Nivans Erlangga & (Lightning shun)**

 **[Vol** **2** **:** **Penjinak Guilmon,Terriermon, Renamon** **]**

.

.

.

 _Eh Haaaaah?_

Yu terkejut dengan ribuan cahaya keluar dari komputer bersama angin, dan menghempaskan seluruh barang-barang kekiri dan kekanan bagai angin puyu-kecil, Yu mencoba menahan keseimbangan lalu memeleh cahaya kejut yang masuk kematanya, dengan tanganya. Suasana semakin dingin, Yu mencoba tetap bertahan untuk tak meninggalkan kamar itu, ia lalu menunggu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

 **G** **YUK(!)**

"Eh!,"Yu membulatkan matanya saat merasakan sebuah benda dingin keras menyentuh perutnya, ia berasumsi mungkin perutnya bertabrakan dengan benda seperti remot, atau barang elektronik lainya. Namun benda itu nampak bergerak-kerak seolah meraba jaket depanya(?). Dan Fokus mata Yu kembali saat merasa cahaya aneh dari komputernya perlahan menghilang dan suasana kembali hening dan kondisi nampaknya terkendali. Namun mulut Yu terbuka lebar, dengan wajah yang memucat, serta keringat dingin membanjiri wajahnya, ia tak bisa berkata-kata, saat sosok itu muncul diatas pangkuanya dan menyentuh perutnya sembari mengucapkan sesuatu (?).

"Jangan menangis Yu, Aku tak mau melihatmu menangis,"Ucapnya sembari menatap Yu dengan polos. Sosok yang bukanlah manusia melainkan seekor monster, yang tak terlalu besar dengan bentuk seperti kepiting, dengan tubuh berwarna abu-abu, capid ditanganya nampak bergerak-gerak kesenangan, dengan kaki enam, mata hijaunya yang mirip dengan Yu terlihat begitu polos seperti tak berbahaya sama sekali. "Semua akan baik-baik saja!,"Jawab Monster itu.

"C-Crabmon! Kau Crabmon-kan!,"Desis Yu, Bukanya Menahan tangisnya rautnya justru sebaliknya, sisi wajah datarnya hancur saat monster yang berupa digimon air itu muncul sungguhan dihadapanya. Lalu Yu hanya terdiam dan memeluk digimon itu dengan tangisan sesungukan tampa suara, dan malam itu berakhir begitu saja.

* * *

 **[NEXT MORNING]**

"Yu itu apa?,"

"Ah ini adalah makanan, namanya **Onigiri** , makanlah,"Jawab Yu sembari mengambil tas miliknya, lalu menyiapkan buku untuk hari kepindahanya yang pertama kesekolahnya. Sementara capid milik Crabmon nampak memegang pelan onigiri (agar tak hancur ditanganya yang bercapid) dan memakanya perlahan. "Rasanya aneh! Berbeda dengan makanan Yu berikan, selama ini padaku,"Jawab Carbmon dengan polosnya, dan memakan kembali makananya.

"Ya kau benar saat kau masih dalam Folder, tampilan makananya hanya berupa bulatan pixel aneh-aneh yang diberikan Program pada layar-digital," Jawab Yu dengan posisi-berpikir. Andai Yu tidak menyaksikan pertarungan antar Digimon yang melibatkan **Makino Ruki** si Ratu-digimon itu semalam, keadaanya pasti akan sulit diterima oleh Yu saat ini. "Crabmon aku punya sedikit permintaan,"Jawab Yu melirik Crabmon, Lalu melirik konsol gamenya berubah menjadi Digivace berwarna hijau-tua, dan Nampak dipegng ditangan Yu.

"Ada Apa Yu!,"Jawab Crabmon dengan mata polosnya, Sebenarnya Yu ingin bilang pada Digimonya jika ia akan meminta Crabmon untuk berada dirumanya sampai ia pulang sekolah, akan tetapi karna Crabmon baru muncul disini, ia tak bisa meninggalkan Digimon miliknya sendirian ditempat barunya.

"Permintaanku,"

Jadi dia mengambil keputusan kedua, dan menjelaskan semua yang bisa dimengerti Crabmon, dan luar biasa entah bagaimana Crabmon mau mengikuti semua kemauan Yu, Mulai mau bersembunyi dalam Tas sekolah Yu yang lumayan besar, dan berpura-pura menjadi boneka jika ada orang melihat dirinya, agar kerahasiaan kemunculan Crabmon dan Yu tetap terjaga dengan baik, tak mau ada masalah.

 **oOoOoOo**

Suasana Tegang, para murid tampak tersiar kelas 5/2, SD **Hikui Shinjuku** kemunculan anak baru dikelas mereka jadi Gosip-hangat yang jadi bahan pembicaraan. Apa lagi ketika sang Wali kelas masuk keruangan kelas membawa murid baru,

"Nah anak-anak Kita kedatangan teman baru!, Namanya adalah Chaou Yu,"Jawab Sang guru-lelaki yang dipanggil bapak-Kiu yang menjadi wali kelas 5/1, mempersilahkan Yu masuk, membuat Yu berjalan pelan memaski ruangan depan kelas, lalu membungkuk sopan dihadapan para murid.

"Nama Saya Adalah **Chaou** **Yu** , Mohon bimbinganya,"Jawab Yu datar. Semua menatap Yu sembari berbisik-bisik memandang wajahnya, Tampilan Yu memang seperti anak laki-laki pada umumnya, karna memiliki bentuk tubuh yang tinggi, baju serta atributnya seperti seorang anak laki-laki dan juga rambutnya yang sengaja dicukur pendek sebatas leher, pasti dikira anak lelaki tulen, nyatanya Yu memanglah anak perempuan yang tomboy.

"Baiklah Yu kau boleh duduk, dibangku belakang,"Perintahnya lalu menunjuk sebuah bangku paling pojok bagian kiri, serta paling belakang sendiri. "Kau duduk dibelakang bangku **Lee Jianliang** ,"Jawab Sensei-Kiu, menujuk anak lelaki berambut biru-tua gelap dengan wajah sedikit menganggukan kepala dengan raut datar terkesan ramah. Yu lalu menghelah nafas berjalan pada bangku, beberapa anak lelaki dan perempuan nampak memperhatikanya namun rautnya masih datar sampai dibangkunya ia lalu duduk dan tas disampir meja.

"Baik anak-anak mari kita lanjutkan pelajaran Kimia!,"Jawab Sensei-Kiu membuka map dihadapanya, lalu kembali menerangkan pelajaran, Yu juga langsung mengeluarkan bukunya, namun saat membuka releting tas ia melihat buku yang dibutuhkan keluar secara perlahan dari tasnya, membuatnya tersenyum.

" _Terimakasi Cr_ _a_ _bmon_ ,"Bisiknya sembari tersenyum tipis. Lalu sorotnya kembali pada arah papan tulis lalu fokus. Namun terpengah saat sebuah buku tulisan salinan diletakan bersamaa sebuah kertas tertera disana :

 _ **Sebentar adalah ujian Kimia, meski tak banyak membantu**_

 _ **mungkin belum mempelajarinya disekolahmu.**_

Mata Yu mengerjab-ngerjab sebelum berguma "Um," Seolah memberi isyarat pada anak lelaki didepan bangkunya dan membaca buku salinan tersebut. Rupanya benar kata pemuda China tersebut bahwa ada ujian dipelajaran pertama, meski tak menghapal semua pelajaran yang tertera pada ujian setidaknya Yu bisa menjawabnya beberapa, nampaknya ia harus berterimakasi atas bantuan anak lelaki itu.

* * *

 **[10 MENIT KEMUDIAN]**

"Baiklah anak-anak kumpulkan kertas yang sudah kalian kerjakan,"Titah sang Guru dan para murid saling membawa tugas secara bergiliran. Lalu dengan beberapa pidatonya Guru lalu menertipkan anak – anak karna pelajaran pertama akan segera berakhir, dengan posisi yang tertip pelajaran ditutup dengan sorak-sorai anak-anak dikelas, karna jam isterahat sudah tiba.

Guru berdehem maklum memandang sikap para murid, lalu merapikan sedikit mejanya, serta membawa semua map-map serta hasil ujian milik murut, dan meninggalkan kelas. Sepeninggalan guru, anak – anak mulai pada kesibukan mereka, mulai ada yang tetap diruangan serta ngobrol dengan rekan-rekanya, pergi kekantin, atau keluar kelapangan untuk memakan bekal mereka atau sekedar bermain.

"Ah Anu!," Yu lalu dengan perlahan berjalan kebangku bernama **Lee Jianliang** lalu dengan cepat menyodorkan buku pinjaman dari anak lelaki berambut biru-gelap itu. " T-Terimakasi atas bantuanya,"Jawab Yu sedikit membungkuk, menatap anak lelaki bersurai biru dihadapanya, membuat anak-lelaki dihadapanya hanya tersenyum sembari menganggukan kepala.

"Panggil saja aku Lee, **Chaou-san** "Jawab sembari tersenyum bukankah sebagai teman kita harus saling membantu."Ucapnya dan membuat Yu hanya menghembuskan nafas lelah, dan tersenyum juga.

"Aku Yu panggil saja begitu!,"Jawabnya dengan nada bersahabat meski mukanya masih terlihat datar, jujur Yu tak bias menguasai keadaan karna Yu bukan tripikal gadis yang mencairkan suasana.

"Apa kau sudah mengelilingi sekolah!,"Tanya Lee pada Yu, membuat anak perempuan mengeleng, jangankan berkeliling sekolah, teman sekelas saja baru Lee. "Bagaimana jika kuantar berkeliling,"Jawabnya sembari tersenyum.

"Terimakasi,"Ucap Yu lalu kembali kebangkunya sembari memperbaiki buku dimejanya, lalu mengambil digivace dari tas-nya (lalu menyelipkan benda itu pada tali pinggangnya yang tertutup Bajunya, dan membisikan pada Crabmon jika ia akan keluar dari kelas, Crabmon tak boleh keluar dari tas. Sementara Lee menunggunya di pintu kelas. "Maaf membuatmu menunggu!,"Jawab Yu mendekati Lee, dan seulas senyum terpampang diwajahnya.

"Tak apa-apa!,"Jawab Lee lalu memandu, melihat-lihat sekitar sekolah, mulai dari kelas-kelas, klub olaraga, sampai kantin serta lapangan yang bisa dibilang sangat luas serta memadai, seperti sekolah kelas menengah lainya. "Bagaimana menurutmu dengan sekolah ini?,"Tanya Lee Pada Yu.

"Tempat ini terlihat menyenangkan,"Jawab Yu memandang langit terang berwarna biru, dan awan putih diatas sana, sembari menghelah nafas.

"Kau tak suka dengan sekolah lamamu?,"Tanya Lee kemudian, membuat mata Yu membulat dan tubuhnya terasa kaku, entah kenapa perasaanya menjadi aneh dan suhu tubuhnya terasa naik turun.

"Eh tidak juga!,"Jawab Yu sembari menundukan kepalanya dan matanya menatap tanah entah kenapa moodnya jadi benar-benar tidak bagus kali ini.

"Maaf aku justru menanyakan hal yang aneh-aneh!,"Jawab Lee mengaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, lalu meringis tak nyaman menantap Yu.

"Tidak apa-apa! Terimakasi sudah mengajak-ku berkeliling sekolah, Sebenarnya aku bukan tripikal orang yang suka bicara sebelumnya,"Jawab Yu dengan nada memasang wajah kebingungan. "Terimaksi atas bantuanmu Lee, aku senang kau mengajaku berkeliling,"Jawab Yu sekali lagi, dan seulas senyuman dan rona memerah nampak terlihat begitu samar diwajah Lee. "Ano! Lee kau baik-baik saja?,"Tanya Yu kebingungan apa Yu mengatakan hal yang salah atau Lee sakit.

"Tidak! Aku cuman senang mendengar Ucapanmu,"Ungkap Lee, menghelah nafas lalu membuang pandangan kearah lain. "Sebaiknya kita kembali ke-kelas pelajaran, beberapa menit lagi akan dimulai,"Jawab Lee.

"Ah! Baiklah, tapi sebelum itu aku, ingin membeli roti dikantin,"Jawab Yu.

"Ayo, Aku antar sekalian aku juga membeli Bapau agar kumakan dikelas, Soalnya aku tak bawa bekal,"Jawab Lee sembari tersenyum, sementara, Yu hanya mengangguk sembari tersenyum, mengekor lelaki berambut biru-gelap itu. Akhirnya keduanya lalu menuju Kantin, lalu membeli beberapa Roti dan Yu sengaja membeli lebih banyak dari porsi makananya, mengingat Ia membawa Crabmon ditasnya, dan anehnya Lee juga membeli beberapa bungkus Bapau yang bisa dibilang banyak.

* * *

Usai sampai dikelas Yu lalu berlari bangkunya, menuju Tasnya, lebih cepat memeriksa kondisi Crabmon, saat membuka tas ia menghelah nafas legah, saat memperhatikan Crabmon yang Nampak tertidur tenang dalam tas, membuat Yu hanya tersenyum dan membangunkan Crabmon pelan, setelah sang Digimon-kepiting bangun Yu diam-diam membuka bungkus roti lalu memberikan- Rotinya pada Crabmon pelan-pelan. Yu juga bersyukur beberapa murid terfokus pada kepada kesibukan masing-masing, Lee juga tadi sempat kembali kekelas namun pergi karna melupakan sesuatu, dan juga membawa roti yang dibelinya entah kemana.

 **Trit-Trit-Trit!**

Sebuah suara bunyi Dari Digivace milik Yu terdengar berulang-ulang, membuat gadis itu menyengitkan matanya dengan warna yang terpancar 'Ungu' Menyala dari Layar Digivace, panadanganya lalu teralihkan pada Digivace, dan Ia menghelah nafas menatap Jendela, entah kenapa perasaan akan terjadi sesuatu, yang membuatnya merasa cemas. " _Yu kau kenapa?_ ,"Bisik Crabmon dengan suara rendah, membuat Yu menggeleng lemah.

"Bukan apa-apa,"Jawab Yu, menghelah nafas.

Suara Guru Nampak terdengar keras, bersamaan goresan tinta diatas buku tulis mengiringi suara sang Guru, sedikit argument para siswa juga Nampak terdengar bercakap serta mendiskusikan pelajaran, atau ada pula yang sedang membicarakan ke hal yang lain diam-diam, yah hal itu terkesan normal-normal saja sepertinya, lingkungan saat para murid Nampak sedang belajar berbeda saat jam isterahat tadi.

 **TRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGG!**

Tiba-tiba sabuah suara terdengar keras mengema diseluruh sekolah, yaitu suara Alaram-bahaya, yang mengangetkan gendang telinga, dan membuat fokus para murid nampak terpecah begitu saja, hal itu pula membuat pelajaran tak terkendali membuat para murid-murid keluar kelas untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi, Baik Yu dan Lee juga memutuskan keluar melihat keadaan yang sudah Nampak begitu ramai, anak-anak lain Nampak memenuhi lorong dan bercerita tentang hal aneh yang macam-macam.

"Katanya Pak kepala sekolah melihat Monster, berwarna merah keluar dari Box,"Jawab seorang murid.

"Mahluk itu mengerikan dan memiliki Cakar!,"

"Tapi itu tak mungkinkan,"

"Ia masak sih!,"

Yu menatap situasi yang terkesan berat membuat perasaanya Nampak cemas, Kepala sekolah terus-terusan berkata jika itu bukan ilusinya dia melihat Monster itu dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Yang di Cemaskan Yu adalah bagaimana jika Pihak sekolah menghubungi Petugas-keamanan dan mencari monster itu, dan kalau ketahuan ia juga membawa Crabmon ditasnya maka Crabmon juga dalam bahaya. "Yu, Wajahmu Pucat!,"Bisik Lee nampak menatap dengan serius wajah Yu.

"Ah tak apa-apa, Terimakasi!,"Jawab Yu menghelah nafas. "Aku permisi aku ingin mengambil udara segar,"Ucap Yu menghelah nafas kembali, lalu memutuskan meninggalkan Lee lalu turun kembali kelantai satu, lebih tepatnya kearah taman, untuk menghilangkan kepenatan otaknya.

Suara angin terdengar berdesir, kebanyakan guru Nampak tak focus dengan para murid yang keluar seenaknya, karna terfokus pada tempat kejadian, dan puluhan murid dari berbagai kelas masih pada disana, membuat Yu tak terkena sangsi karna melanggar pada saat keluar pada waktu jam pelajaran, sebenarnya Yu buka tripikal anak perempuan yang suka melanggar aturan sekolah, akan tetapi Yu merasa butuh waktu untuk menenagkan diri.

 _Semua tak sesimpel dari kenyataanya._

 _Ini kehidupan nyata, bagai mana mungkin menusia lain dapat menerima hal ini dengan mudahnya._

 _Saat monster muncul, dan mendominasi._

 _Pasti aneh kan..?_

 _ **OoOoOoO**_

Namun pandangan Yu menyengit saat ia, memperhatikan sebuah keributan dikantin terlihat beberapa orang Nampak, bercakap-cakap tentang Roti untuk persediaan Kantin yang tiba-tiba menghilang dari ruangan masak-kantin, membuat mata Yu kembali terkaget dengan kondisi tersebut, monster macam apa yang menghabiskan semua roti dalam waktu sesingkat itu?.

Yu akhirnya memutuskan kembali kekelas menginggat dia tak boleh meninggalkan Crabmon lama-lama, dan jika ketahuan guru Yu keluar kelas ia bisa mendapat masalah berupa pelanggaran dihari pertama sekolahnya.

"Guilmon!,"Suara seorang anak lelaki berambut kecoklatan terdengar lesu, dan mengenakan pakaian olaraga, dengan posisi menunduk dan jalan dengan aura lemah seperti punya banyak beban pikiran.

Yu hanya terdiam memperhatikan dari jauh, dan tampa disadari anak itu, Lee tiba-tiba muncul dan mereka nampak berbicara akan sesuatu, yang membuat Yu kembali terpaku adalah kemunculan sosok monster berwarna putih, bertelinga panjang didekat kaki Lee, apakah Lee juga seorang penjinak Yu tak bisa berpikir apa-pun dan terdiam ditempatnya, yang bahkan tak disadari oleh ketiganya. Sebuah pembicaraan nampak mereka lontarkan namun anehnya raut anak-lelaki berambut coklat itu terlihat Shock serta tertekan, Yu tak tahu apa yang Lee dan mahluk itu katakan pada-nya, tapi nampaknya itulah yang terjadi.

Rautnya anak lelaki berambut-coklat itu nampak terlihat, seperti menahan kesedihan, dan sepertinya ingin segera menangis, dan langsung berlari meninggalkan Lee dan mahluk itu.

Tampa menyadari ia menubruk Yu yang ada dihadapanya hingga jatuh menubruk gundukan tanah yang kasar dibawahnya "HUAAAAAHHH!,"Ucap anak itu terdengar kaget didekatnya.

"Itai-i!,"Yu hanya menguma itu, lalu menutup telinganya agar tak merasa tuli usia muda, tampa melihat didepanya.

"Uhk!, Aduh kau tidak apa-apa!,"Seru Yu yang Nampak terhimpit oleh tubuh anak lelaki yang ada diatasnya, dan membuat orang menindih Yu Nampak bersemu semakin memerah, seperti menahan malu diwajahnya yang menjadi, anak lelaki itu Nampak tak begitu tidak tenang sepertinya.

"Maafkan aku! Aku tak sengaja! Aku minta maaf!,"Jawabnya terpatah-patah lalu membantu Yu berdiri, sementara Yu hanya menerima uluran tanganya serta menepuk celana serta belakang-nya yang Nampak kotor berpasir.

"Kau tidak apa-apa!,"Jawab Yu pada anak lelaki tersebut. "Kau Nampak ketakutan,"Jawab Yu menghelah nafas saat memandang kearah dia dengan penuh kecemasan, namun anak itu tertunduk dan tak menjawab.

"Yu!,"Panggil Lee, membuat mata Yu terbelalak menatap Lee dan bersema seekor monster, telinga panjang berwarna putih, yang mengenakan skarf berwarna hijau yang tadi membuat dia memasang raut kebingungan.

"Eh!,"Tapi Mata Yu kaget saat anak berpakaian olaraga itu, langsung meninggalkanya begitu saja, apa tidak apa-apa padanya. Namun matanya teralihkan pada Lee dan mahluk itu, yang juga Digimon dihadapanya, dan Yu juga menyadari Digivace hijau di sampirkan di-ikat pinggang Lee, membuat Yu bingung berkata-apa jelasnya Lee memang seorang penjinak. "Maaf aku tak sengaja melihat, aku tak akan mengatakan apa-pun, apa yang kulihat hari ini,"Ucap Yu langsung **to the point** , Yu tak menyangka dia malah mendapat teman baru sekaligus dijauhi dihari pertamanya bersekolah.

"ini bukan salahmu Yu! Maaf membuatmu kaget dengan kemunculan Terriamon,"Jawabnya memasang wajah bersalah "Kupikir tadi hanya aku dan anak itu, yang ada disini, ternyata ada kamu juga."Jawab Lee.

"Maafkan kami ya, kau teman baru Lee-ya, wah mukanya manis ya Lee,"Umpat Terriamon sembari mengangkat kupingnya yang panjang."Pantas saja wajah Lee memerah saat bersamamu,"Jawab Terriamon dengan polos.

"EH!,"Yu hanya menghelah nafas, bingung dengan arah pembicaraan yang amigu ini. Namun muka Lee memang terlihat kembali memerah dengan, lalu ada sedikit keributan antar Lee dan Terriamon.

" _Ano!, kuharap anak tadi baik-baik saja, ya,_ "Ucap Yu dalam hati memandang kepergian anak lelaki tadi. "Jadi kurasa sebaiknya kita kembali kekelas dulu, aku rasa kekacauan dilorong sudah selesai,"Ucap Yu sembari menghelah nafas.

"Ya, ayo kita kembali,"Ucap Lee langsung berbalik arah, dan Terriamon langsung naik dipunggung Lee, dan anak lelaki itu menarik tangan Yu, menuju kelas.

Pada akhirnya Lee dan Yu kembali kekelas (Setelah menyembunyikan Terriamon disuatu tempat). Pada saat itu semua murid yang dilorong ternyata sudah masuk kekelas masing-masing, karna guru sudah menenangkan para siswa dan kembali berfokus pada pelajaran. Yu dan Lee yang masuk belakangan sempat mengalami masalah, dari Guru mereka karna telat masuk 5 menit, akhirnya Lee beralasan jika dia mencari Yu dan Yu bilang ia tersesat mencari toilet karna dia anak baru disekolah ini, dan sang-guru akhirnya menerima alasan keduanya.

* * *

"Jadi Kau sama denganku! Kau juga seorang Penjinak,"Ucap Lee, menghelah nafas sembari tersenyum memperhatikan Crabmon tengah mengantung dipunggung Yu (Lee berkata jika ini cara yang aman membawa mereka asalkan mereka tidak melakukan tindakan mencolok karna mereka dianggap sebuah boneka atau assesoris sebuah baju), saat keduanya memutuskan pulang bersama.

"Tapi aku senang sekali ketemu dengan teman baru,"Jawab Terriamon sembari bermain dibelakang kepala Lee menatap Crabmon yang bergantung seperti marmut.

"Senang berkenalan juga,"Ucap Crabmon nampak terlihat senang dan sebaliknya Yu, nampak terlihat lega, dia bersyukur, tak ada masalah jika ia mempercayakaan rahasianya pada Lee yang juga seorang penjinak.

"Jadi Crabmon keluar dari komputer,"Jawab Lee.

"Ya awalnya aku bermain game itu seperti biasa, dan tau-tau aku melihat sebuah kartu biru tergeletak dilantai, dan saat aku mengeseknya di Digicom, tiba-tiba tanda gelombang aneh yang keluar dari komputerku,"Jawab Yu menatap langit. "Tau-tau Crabmon sudah ada dipangkuanku dan membawa hawanya dingin,"Jawab Yu.

"Begitu ya!,"Jawab Lee nampak terlihat memikirkan sesuatu dibenaknya. Yu tak tahu yang anak lelaki itu pikirkan yang pasti Yu hanya memandang dengan raut menyengit.

"Ada apa?!,"Jawab Yu, memandang Lee.

"Ah tidak apa-apa!,"Ucap Lee sembari tersenyum pada Yu, namun raut itu tak menunjukan senyuman yang tulus, Yu tahu itu. Mungkin ada waktu Lee mau menceritakanya, yang dipendanya pada Yu.

 _Mungkin_

* * *

"Yu apa yang kau lakukan,"Tanya Crabmon saat Yu terdiam, saat ini gadis itu tengah membuka komponen komputernya. "Yu!,"Panggil Crabmon lagi.

"Aku sedang melihat apa komputer ini rusak! Atau akibat insident kedatanganya,"Ucap Yu memeriksa komponen komputer, baik dari mesin, kabel, jalurnya sepertinya tak ada masalah.

"Lalu bagaimana?!,"Tanya Crabmon, memandang.

"Sepertinya tak ada masalah!,"Ucap Yu menghelah nafas. Lalu menatap jam dinding pukul jam 1, membuat ia menghelah nafas. "Sudah jam segini!,"Ucap Yu memandang jam.

"Ia biasanya Yu tidur lebih awalkan,"Jawab Crabmon ikut memandang jam dinding."Apa tak apa-apa? Besok-kan Yu sekolah,"Jawab Carbmon menghelah nafas.

"Tidak apa-apa besok aku libur,"Jawab Yu, lalu mengusap kepala Crabmon lalu memandang horden kamar yang masih terbuka, menatap sebuah sinar pixel dengan ukuran besar, seperti kabut besar memanjang dari langit. "Apa itu!,"Ucapnya menatap jendela.

"Ada bau Digimon Yu,"Jawab Crabmon dengan nada siaga. "Disana Yu,"Tunjuknya menatap arah kabut.

"Ah sebaiknya kita tak perlu ikut campur!,"Bisik Yu sembari memeluk Crabmon, dan terus memandang kabut yang membentang disana.

* * *

 **Paginya.**

Udara taman begitu menyejukan, namun lumayan sepi, ia hanya menghela nafas lega. "Mengapa kita kemari Yu!,"Jawab Crabmon.

"Sebenarnya aku baru dikota ini, kupikir boleh juga kita jalan-jalan karna aku belum begitu hapal tempat ini!,"Jawab Yu menghelah nafas, sembari memandang sekeliling."Kurasa tak ada salahnya aku melihat-lihat, mumpung hari ini libur,"Jawab Yu.

 **Tring-Tring-Tring!**

"YU!"Jawab Carbmon keras, matanya yang memancarkan kepolosan, berubah menjadi bringas dan penuh dengan rasa waspada. "ADA DIGIMON!,"Jeritnya membuat Yu langsung mencari berbagai tempat, guna menghindari bahaya.

 **KROSAK! DUAM!**

Terdengar Suara banting dan suara retakan besi tak jauh dari arah Yu, membuat Yu berlari ketempat itu tampa sadar dan merasa penasaran, mendekati lokasi tempat yang ditunjukan oleh Crabmon.

"GUILMON!,"Sebuah teriakan nampak tak terdengar asing ditelinga Yu, ia merasa yakin mengenalinya, hingga terus mendekati tempat yang ditujunya.

"A-apa!,"Desis Yu. Matanya kembali terbelalak memandang sosok pemuda yang ditemuinya kemarin, bersama sosok Digimon berwarna merah, berbentuk Dinosaurus\kadal, berwarna merah, nampak tergolek lemah sepertinya diserang tiba-tiba Digimon yang juga tak sengaja dilihat Yu, saat pertarungan malam saat Crabmon datang kedunia manusia. "Itu bukankah Makino ruki dan Digimon Kuning yang kulihat sebelumnya,"Bisik Yu.

"Yu apa yang harus kita lakukan,"Ungkap tanya Yu sembari memandang kondisi tak-nyaman, Yu yakin jika anak lelaki itu benar-benar tak siap bertarung, bisa saja Makino Ruki si-Ratu Digimon yang menantang duluan."YU!,"Panggilnya Serius.

 **SHAAT!**

Mata Yu membulat saat sebuah serpihan putih melayang dari Digimon Rubah-kuning nampak mengarah pada Digimon-merah dan nampak tak sengaja juga mengarah padanya, sebuah serangan cepat membuat Yu tak bisa menghindari, serangan itu, serta melindungi dirinya. "YU!,"Desis Crabmon yang semula berada dipunggung Yu, langsung melompat keatas kepala Yu lalu mengeluarkan sebuah aura abu-abu-kemerahan menyelubung dia dan Patnernya.

" **[TEBASAN BESI]** ,"Crabmon langsung mengangkat kedua tangan capid miliknya keudara, dengan aura abu-abu menyelubungi Crabmon serta Yu, lalu digimon itu mengangkat tanganya, seolah menebas udara bersama sebuah laser-memanjang berwarna merah pada tebasanya, layaknya sebuah cambuk dengan cepat menebas, benda putih yang berdatangan layaknya hujan Kristal.

 **DZINFG!DZINFG!DZINFG!DZINFG!DZINFG!**

 **DZINFG!DZINFG!DZINFG!DZINFG!DZINFG!**

 **DZINFG!DZINFG!DZINFG!DZINFG!DZINFG!**

 **DZINFG!DZINFG!DZINFG!DZINFG!DZINFG!**

"Ah!,"Yu hanya terdiam, lalu mencoba menutup matanya, dan menutup telinganya akibat rasa bising yang membuat kepalanya terasa pening, dan saat serangan itu berhenti samar-samar ia mencoba melihat apa yang terjadi, dia bisa melihat Crabmon menebas serangan mengerikan itu, mengunakan Capid-nya diatas kepala serta melindunginya dari bahaya.

"YU!,"Panggil Crabmon dari atas kepalanya dan langsung melompat dipelukan Yu, dan gadis itu langsung nangkap serta mendekapnya dipelukanya.

"Tak kusangka ada orang lain, yang seenaknya melihat pertarungan kami,"Desis Makino Ruki pada Yu."Setelah pertarungan kami selesai kaulah selanjutnya,"Bisik Ruki tegas. Yu menyengit memandang sosok penyerangnya, yang merupakan Digimon-rubah kuning yang menjadi rekan Ruki.

"Kamu!.."Panggil Anak itu, memandang Yu yang terlihat masih kalut, dan akhirnya Yu memutuskan untuk mendekati mereka berdua.

Pertarungan kembali dilayangkan oleh Digimon-merah dan Digimon-kuning itu, mereka nampak kembali beraksi, Yu bingung harus mengatakan apa, diposisi dimana Ruki memaksa untuk mendesak agar bertarung, namun anak itu terus menolak Digimon yang bernama Guilmon bertarung denganya.

"Hentikaan!,"Ungkap anak itu.

"Ini pemaksaan! Sebaiknya hentikan semua ini,"Ungkap Yu tajam, seperti-nya Yu sudah mengendalikan rasa kejutnya.

"Yang benar saja!,"Umpatnya tatap Ruki tajam pada Yu. "Kita ini adalah penjinak, harusnya kau tahu buat apa mereka itu lahir-kan,"Desisnya marah.

"Apa!,"Ucap Yu, dengan nada kesal. Namun adu debat Yu dan Ruki tak menghentikan pertarunganya antar Si-rubah dan Guilmon, mereka nampak menyerang satu sama lain, bahkan saling mengigit sampai terguling ditanah.

"Memalukan-sekali 'Renamon',"Umpat Ruki kesal, ia lalu mengambil sebuah kartu dari card-holder dipinggangnya, lalu bersiap mengambil Digivace miliknya, dengan sebuah ritual kata. "CARD-SEAL!,"Ucapnya dengan cepat sembari mengesekan kartunya pada Digivice. "Happy-Metal,"Ucapnya bersamaan cahaya keluar dari Digivice, dan tangan Renamon yang tiba-tiba memunculkan Piksel Wepond ditanganya.

"The Gun, Guilmon LEPASKAN DIA KAU BISA DALAM BAHAYA!,"Umpat anak lelaki itu semakin panic.

"Yu apa kita harus terlibat pertarungan?!,"Ucap Crabmon. "Meski dalam mode seperti ini, kau masih bisa mengandalkanku,"Ucap Crabmon.

"I-itu!,"Jawab Yu terdiam dengan nada gugup. Melihat wajah anak itu memucat berusaha menghentikan pertarungan yang semakin memanas, keanehan kembali terlihat dimana Guilmon nampak terlihat semakin buas tak terkendali, ia bahkan tak mendengarkan seruan Penjinaknya.

"Kumohon hentikan! Mengapa kau tak mendengar perkataanku,"Ucapnya dengan nada bergetar serta sedih, menatap Guilmon, membuat Yu bergerak mendekati anak itu.

"Takato ada apa!,"Panggil Guilmon, lalu tiba-tiba sikapnya beruba dua-puluh empat derajat, dengan mata yang polos, berlari kearah anak yang dipanggil Takato disamping Yu.

Seulas senyum bahagia nampak terlihat, dari raut milik Takato saat Guilmon berlari kearahnya, namun raut kekesalan terlihat muncul dari wajah Ruki. "Renamon cepat hajar dia!,"Pekik Ruki lantang, ia masih saja memerintah Renamon untuk menyerang Guilmon meski berada disamping penjinaknya.

"Kalau kau sekali kalah tak akan kumaafkan!,"Umpatnya kasar, saat Renamon yang awalnya menahan seranganya saat Guilmon berlari pada Takato. Namun demi mengikuti perintah Ruki sang penjinaknya, Renamon tetap bergerak menyerang Guilmon, meski jika itu juga dapan membahayakan Takato, Yu dan Crabmon disana.

"HENTIKAN!,"Sebuah teriakan seseorang nampak terdengar lantang langsung saja, menghentikan gerakan Renamon, serta mengagetkan semua orang disana.

"Lee?! Terriermon!,"Desis Yu memandang kedua sosok yang dikenalnya. Lee nampak terlihat mendekat bersama Terriermon kearah mereka.

"Crabmon! Yu-chan,"Panggil Terriermon sembari berlari mendekat manja, lalu melambai pada Yu serta Crabmon.

"Hai,"Jawab Crabmon melambaikan tanganya.

Terriermon nampak tersenyum, namun pandanganya teralih pada sosok Renamon yang tak jauh dari mereka."Wah kau kuat sekali ya! Sudah berapa lama kamu bertarung apa kau bisa berubah?,"Tanya Terriermon.

"Terriermon, jangan menanyakan hal seperti itu?!,"Jawab Lee dengan pandangan menyengit.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku-kan hanya bertanya,"Ucap Terriermon bergerak-gerak manja, sementara Renamon hanya mendengkus kesal (sepertinya).

"Apa-apaan ini?,"Guma Lee tegas.

"Apa maksut kamu?,"Tanya Ruki tajam.

"Kenapa sesama Penjinak, sesama teman dan Digimon harus bertarung,"Tanya Lee pada Ruki.

"Bicara apa kamu! Ya sudah jelas bukan,"Ungkapnya dengan berani."Karna mereka Digimon, maka dia akan bertambah kuat jika melawan Digimon Lain,"Ungkapnya dengan tegas.

"Kau tahu!,"Panggil Lee mendengkus, lalu Terriermon melompat dengan manja, lalu naik digendongan Lee. "Mereka semua bersama kita?, mengapa mereka harus bertarung apa mereka punya masalah satu sama lain?,"Tanya Lee pada Ruki sementara hanya mendengkus, Takato dan Yu hanya saling pandang sembari mendengar percakapan ini.

"Apa maksutmu, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti,"Ungkapnya kesal lalu membuang muka, lalu memandan Renamon. "Renamon Ayo kita pergi!,"Ucapnya dan melangkah pergi.

Kepergian Ruki membawa kondisi cukup canggung untuk Yu, dia merasa bingung harus memulai dari mana. "Terima kasi atas pertolonganya, namaku Takato, Matsuda Takato,"Ucap Takato pada Lee dan Yu.

"Jadi Lee dan Yu kelompok satu ya?,"Tanya Takato kemudian.

"Namaku Lee Jianliang,"

"Namaku Chaou Yu."

"Kalian berdua orang cina ya,"Tanya Takato dan sebaliknya Yu dan Lee hanya saling berpandangan.

"Ayahku berasal dari Hongkong dan ibuku orang jepang,"Jelas Lee memberi penjelasan.

"I-Ibuku orang indonesia, ayahku China,"Jawab Yu menghelah nafas, jujur saja ia tak suka membicaraakan soal orang tuanya, ia berharap untuk mengubah pembicaraan ketopik lain.

"Jadi kalian tinggal bersama Crabmon dan Terriermon, oa senangnya, Guilmon terlalu besar tak bisa disembunyikan aku bersyukur menemukan tempat rahasia ini,"Ucap Takato, tersenyum saat menemukan tempat yang merupakan gudang tak terpakai dipinggir taman yang cocok untuk tempat tinggal Guilmon, berkat saran Lee.

"Kamu beruntung Takato, karna Guilmon,"Sembari ucap Lee tersenyum pada Takato.

"Terimakasi Lee, kita juga bertemankan, sama Yu juga-kan,"Ucap Lee menghelah nafas.

"Iya,"Ucap Lee sembari tersenyum, dan Yu mengangguk. Yu lalu membulatkan matanya saat ia mendengar deringan sms dari ponselnya.

* * *

 **[Bunda] :**

 **Kakak-mu nampaknya melarikan diri dari rumah! Jika kau bertemu denganya hubungi aku.**

* * *

"Eh! _Nampaknya?_ ,"Yu hanya menghelah nafas menerima informasi datang dari ibunya, merubah moodnya dalam berapa detik saja, semoga kabar ini tak membuatnya ikut bermasalah, karna ia tahu jika kakak-lelakinya seperti ini, pasti ada masalah dengan ayah atau ibu-nya.

"Ada apa Yu!,"Ucap Lee, yang menyadari wajah Yu yang nampak kusut, begitu pula Crabmon nampak memandangi raut Yu dengan cemas.

"Ah aku tidak apa-apa!,"Jawab Yu sembari memandang Lee dan Crabmon, "aku hanya mendapat kabar dari ibuku,"Ucap Yu sembari menatap Crabmon, Terriermon dan Guilmon bermain.

Yu hanya menghelah nafas, mendengar bahwa kakaknya pergi dari rumah, ia yakin ada masalah pada orang tuanya, Yu tahu jika kakaknya adalah orang terperlajar, serta jenius dan selalu menjadi tiang yang diharapkan menjalankan aset milik ayahnya, mendapat kepercayaan ibunya, membuat kakaknya mendapatkan segalanya yang ia inginkan, ketimbang Yu yang tidak begitu mendapat perhatian dari ayah ibunya, dan selalu hidup sendirian atau tinggal dengan pelayan, kehidupan kakaknya yang selalu tinggal bersama Ayah dan ibunya pasti lebih menyenangkan.

"Yu, kita sudah didepan pintu loh!,"Ucap Crabmon, dan Yu hanya mendengkus kecil. Ia lalu membuka pintu dengan kuncinya miliknya, namun matanya langsung bingung saat memasuki rumahnya, sejak kapan ada dua sendal-rumah tak ada ditempatnya, sejak kapan rumahnya rumahnya sudah bersih siapa yang menyapu ruanganya, dan ada suara orang memasak diruangan dapur.

"Siapa yang-,"Yu hanya memasang muka terkejut, apa jangan-jangan pencuri, tapi mana ada pencuri yang membersikan rumahnya, lalu memasak dirumahnya, Yu lalu menyengit dan mendekati dapur, lalu matanya membulat saat melihat seseorang.

Seseorang Lelaki berambut hitam, bermata giok, berambut agak gondrong-sebahu, diikat longhair-rendah, mengenakan Vest hijau tampa lengan, dalaman baju hitam-berlengan panjang, celana jins hitam, tengah dengan santai mengaduk-aduk makanan dalam panci yang nampak mendidih diatas kompor-gas yang menyalah. 'Ah Yu sudah pulang,"Ucap lelaki itu sembari tersenyum, menyadari keberadaan Yu mematung didepan pintu pembatas.

"Kakak,"

* * *

 **[Bersambung]**


End file.
